1942
by Linorea
Summary: Quand il est amené au Stalag 13, Lebeau ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tous ces anglais. C'était sans compter sur cet anglais en particulier qui semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et s'être mis à dos tous ses compatriotes.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mail d'une ancienne lectrice et me revoilà plongée dans ce fandom alors que j'ai un tas d'autres choses à écrire ^^ Ce ne sera sans doute pas une histoire très longue et je ne sais pas encore où elle va mais la voilà !**

**Disclaimer : Hogan'heroes ne m'appartient pas, seulement Newkirk. Non ? Bon eh bien on va faire comme si. **

**1942**

**Chapitre 1 : Des alliés ennemis et des ennemis amis**

Déjà deux semaines qu'il avait été transféré dans ce stalag où il était le seul Français parmi un camp débordant d'Anglais qui n'avait que peu d'estime pour son pays natal qui avait plié face aux Allemands, et donc que peu d'estime pour lui. Il ne servait à rien de leur rappeler que son avion avait été descendu alors qu'il combattait l'Allemagne. Et que si le gouvernement français s'était rendu, ce n'était pas le cas du peuple français dans son intégralité et que lui s'était battu pour la liberté.

La plupart de ses codétenus l'avaient laissé tranquille jusque là et les quelques incidents à déplorer avaient eu lieu dans le cercle restreint de son baraquement. Car s'il pouvait aisément éviter les autres prisonniers en dehors de la baraque, il était compliqué d'ignorer complètement ses compagnons de chambrée, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient particulièrement mauvais.

– Alors le petit français, on partage pas ?

Lebeau ignora la remarque de Williams. Parfois l'autre abandonnait de lui-même avant que ça n'escalade. Parfois non.

– C'est pas très joli de faire le fier, le français. Tu te crois meilleur que nous ?

S'il répondait à ça, le corporal Louis Lebeau de l'aviation française était certain que ça allait mal finir. Surtout s'il répondait honnêtement. Il remua le contenu de la casserole qu'il faisait chauffer sur le poêle qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait prélevé les ustensiles parmi les déchets de la cuisine. La casserole ne payait pas de mine, mais elle faisait l'affaire pour réchauffer et assaisonner à sa sauce le repas qu'il ne mangeait jamais au mess avec les autres. Jusque là, les gardes Allemands avaient été plutôt conciliants et le gros sergent en charge des prisonniers le laissait faire sa maigre cuisine même si cela était, en théorie, interdit.

Au final, ce n'était étonnamment pas avec les Allemands qu'il avait le plus de problèmes. L'Anglais qui l'avait si gentiment apostrophé posa sa main de cartes bruyamment sur la table.

– Oh ! Tu réponds ?

Lebeau avait bien essayé de faire croire qu'il ne parlait pas l'anglais quand il était arrivé, pour éviter toute interaction non souhaitée, mais il n'avait pas pu faire semblant longtemps. Il était difficile de garder son calme lorsque l'on se mettait à insulter sa patrie et son peuple. Il avait donc fini par se défendre, manquant de briser un nez au passage, et les Anglais avaient compris, non seulement qu'il parlait leur langue, mais aussi qu'il était capable de se battre au besoin. Ça avait calmé la plupart des remarques désagréables. Mais pas toutes.

– C'est ma ration, Williams, tu as déjà eu la tienne et rien ne t'empêchait de la retravailler si elle ne te plaisait pas.

Le sergent Anglais aux cheveux clairs et au visage marqué par le soleil eut un rictus. Il cherchait clairement les ennuis.

– Allons, Williams, essaya de le raisonner un de ses camarades de jeu, laisse-le donc, tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous. Il ne vaut pas la peine de s'y intéresser.

Le mépris était évident dans sa voix, mais au moins, O'Connel était partisan de lui foutre la paix.

Lebeau rajouta un peu de sel dans la casserole et goûta. Bon, ce n'étaient pas encore des haricots de premier ordre, mais c'était mangeable. Content de voir que Williams ne disait plus rien pour le moment, il alla s'asseoir sur sa couchette pour profiter de son repas bien chaud. L'hiver approchait et le froid commençait à se faire ressentir dans les baraquements mal isolés et peu chauffés.

Le temps était pluvieux aujourd'hui et tous les hommes du baraquement profitaient de l'intérieur, lisant, se reposant ou jouant aux cartes. En observant le jeu de loin, Lebeau eut une pensée pour le seul homme absent. Le seul homme qui était moins aimé que lui dans le camp. Et pourtant, c'était un Anglais.

La porte du baraquement n°2 s'ouvrit sur un Allemand dont le tour de ventre l'avait très certainement empêché d'être transféré sur le front. Ça et son âge, car le sergent Schultz n'était plus un jeune soldat. Le soldat Allemand ne faisait pas bien peur et Lebeau avait été très surpris de le voir compatissant, voire presque amical avec certains prisonniers. Enfin, plutôt avec un prisonnier en particulier, même si celui-là ne semblait pas le remarquer. L'Allemand s'approcha de l'un des lits, tirant le petit coffre qui se trouvait dessous.

– Hé, sergent ! s'indigna Williams, vous privez pas surtout.

Lebeau savait que le sergent Williams s'insurgeait plus par principe que par réel souci pour le contenu du coffre en question, étant donné les sentiments qu'il avait pour son propriétaire.

– Oh, pardon. C'est que j'ai l'autorisation de l'ouvrir. Je veux dire...

Lebeau observa avec étonnement l'Allemand s'excuser de son comportement. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'était lui qui avait le fusil après tout.

Le garde jeta un œil dans le coffre tout en s'expliquant :

– C'est l'Englender qui m'a demandé de lui ramener ses cartes. Mais elles ne sont pas là…

Lebeau lança un regard noir en direction des cinq joueurs attablés et de Williams et ses sbires qui pouffaient dans leur barbe. L'Englender en question, c'était Peter Newkirk, le mouton noir du camp. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance avec l'homme en question. Déjà parce qu'il évitait toute interaction, mais aussi parce que l'Anglais semblait faire de même à l'exception des fois où il se prenait la tête avec ses concitoyens ou les gardes Allemands. Et enfin parce que, résultat du dernier point, Newkirk avait déjà passé un grand nombre de jours en cellule depuis l'arrivée de Lebeau au camp. Les hommes ricanaient en racontant qu'il avait même une cellule à son nom et qu'il avait passé plus de temps en isolation qu'en dehors du cachot. Lebeau lui, ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement drôle, même s'il était vrai que le caporal Newkirk de la RAF lui était plutôt antipathique. Lui non plus ne s'était pas privé de lancer une pique ou deux au français à son arrivée.

Deux jours auparavant, Newkirk s'était battu avec l'un des hommes de Williams et il s'était retrouvé être le seul à être emmené au frigo, charmant surnom des geôles du Stalag 13. Stevenson, qui avait donné autant de coups qu'il s'en était pris, n'avait pas été inquiété ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque tous les Anglais du baraquement avaient juré à qui voulait l'entendre que le caporal s'en était pris au pauvre Stevenson sans aucune raison. C'est à ce moment que Lebeau avait réalisé à quel point le caporal Newkirk était isolé de ses compatriotes. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter pareil traitement ? S'il le méritait vraiment…

Lebeau n'avait pas voulu se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas à ce moment-là, mais il avait bien vu que Newkirk n'avait fait que répondre aux provocations de Stevenson qui cherchait à faire le malin devant son seigneur et maître, Williams. Il n'avait pas tout compris des échanges, l'anglais n'étant pas sa langue natale, mais il en avait suffisamment entendu pour savoir que Stevenson était un bel enfoiré et qu'il méritait qu'on lui écrase son poing au milieu du visage.

Alors que le sergent Schultz se dirigeait penaud et les mains vides vers la porte, Lebeau posa son repas sur la couverture, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table de jeu. Comptant sur la présence de l'Allemand pour éviter tout esclandre, il arracha aussi délicatement que possible les cartes des mains des joueurs, ramassa celles qui se trouvaient sur la table et les glissa toutes dans leur boite avant de les tendre à un Schultz qui venait tout juste de comprendre la situation.

– Oh, merci.

Le sergent s'apprêtait à sortir sans un mot de plus, mais il se ravisa, observant la casserole de Lebeau. Le français crut un instant que celui-ci allait lui faire une remarque sur le fait de cuisiner dans le baraquement, mais Schultz le surprit par sa question.

– Si je vous apporte quelques ingrédients, vous pourriez préparer une soupe pour l'Englender, pour sa sortie, demain ?

Lebeau fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il ne parvint pas à vocaliser la moindre réponse. La porte se referma sur l'Allemand, laissant Lebeau prêt à assumer les conséquences de son empathie. Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres…

Schultz cacha le jeu de cartes dans la poche de son manteau et se dirigea vers les cellules. Il avait beau être un ennemi de la patrie, le sergent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour l'Anglais qui se retrouvait, encore une fois, enfermé seul dans une cellule froide et inconfortable.

Dire qu'il en était sorti à peine une semaine plus tôt après 15 jours d'isolation pour une tentative d'évasion et voilà qu'il y était jeté à nouveau. Schultz savait que l'Anglais avait du caractère et qu'il se mettait généralement lui-même dans ces situations, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas et il était certain que, cette fois-ci, Newkirk ne méritait pas la punition. Il n'était pas là le jour où la bagarre avait éclaté entre Stevenson et Newkirk, mais c'est lui qui avait sorti ce dernier de cellule peu avant et il était certain que Newkirk n'aurait rien fait pour y retourner aussi vite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'affection pour le caporal Anglais, même s'il n'aurait pas du éprouver de sympathie pour les prisonniers qu'il était chargé de garder. Mais Newkirk était un personnage complexe et il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer dans ses interactions avec ses compatriotes. Il maintenait une distance avec les autres, parfois par la violence des mots ou des gestes, mais Schultz pouvait voir que, dans le même temps, il recherchait la compagnie. De loin, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, mais qui aurait peur de se brûler.

Quand il était revenu de son weekend de permission ce matin et qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé, son cœur s'était serré pour le jeune Anglais et il avait osé saisir son courage à deux mains pour aller parler au commandant Baum et lui demander de réduire le temps de détention de Newkirk. Il avait encore du mal à en revenir, mais le commandant lui avait accordé de laisser le prisonnier retourner à son baraquement deux jours avant la date prévue. Ce n'était pas habituel pour Baum d'être aussi magnanime, mais peut-être en avait-il simplement assez d'entendre parler de cet Anglais et qu'il redoutait que Schultz ne revienne à la charge.

Schultz salua le soldat à l'entrée du bloc de cellules et entra le pas léger. Newkirk serait heureux de savoir sa peine allégée. Son moment d'allégresse prit fin quand ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il y faisait très sombre, l'ouverture dans le mur ne laissant passer que peu de lumière. Et c'est dans ce rai de lumière, contre le mur, que s'était recroquevillé l'Anglais.

– Oh, Englander… soupira Schultz.

Combien de jeunes cette maudite guerre allait-elle encore briser. Le prisonnier semblait endormi et Schultz décida de frapper à la porte derrière lui pour le réveiller sans avoir à s'approcher. Il savait que le jeune soldat n'avait pas confiance en ses geôliers et ne voulait pas risquer de se faire attaquer dans un moment de panique. Les autres, que ce soient les Anglais prisonniers ou leurs gardes Allemands, parlaient souvent du caporal Newkirk comme d'un animal sauvage, un loup impossible à dresser qui montrait les dents dès qu'on l'approchait. Il était vrai que le caporal jouait facilement des poings, mais ce n'était pas un animal que voyait Schultz, c'était un enfant. Perdu seul, sans ami, sans soutien, terrifié par le monde cruel dans lequel il avait été jeté. Ce n'était peut-être pas bien de comparer un soldat à un enfant, mais Schultz n'y pouvait rien. Quand il était arrivé au Stalag, un an auparavant, Newkirk était déjà là. Il avait été l'un des premiers à être transféré de son premier camp de prisonniers et il y resterait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. S'il ne réussissait pas à se faire tuer en tentant de s'évader avant.

Newkirk leva la tête et Schultz se demanda s'il avait vraiment dormi. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être reposé depuis des jours.

– Je te ramène tes cartes, Englander.

Newkirk était surpris. Quand le garde lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que ce soit sincère.

Newkirk tendit une main tremblante vers le sergent qui s'approcha pour lui placer le paquet de cartes entre les doigts.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Encore une nuit et tu pourras sortir, Englender. J'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille.

Newkirk se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait voulu dire Schultz, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'Anglais prenne le temps de laisser son corps et son esprit reprendre des forces avant de recommencer à chercher les ennuis.

Schultz soupira et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Newkirk le rappela d'une voix ferme qui tranchait avec l'état fébrile dans lequel il était réellement.

– Sergent.

Le garde se retourna et fut interloqué de voir Newkirk lui tendre le paquet de cartes sorti de sa boîte.

– Choisissez une carte, n'importe laquelle, sans me la montrer.

Schultz ne put empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2 : seuls ensemble

**Et voilà la suite ! Merci aux lecteurs non francophones qui prennent le temps d'essayer de comprendre l'histoire. Une traduction verra le jour, un jour !**

**1942**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Seuls ensembles**

Peu après l'appel, le lendemain matin, Schultz passa à nouveau la porte du baraquement n°2, se dirigeant directement vers Lebeau, sans saluer le reste des prisonniers. Il était fébrile et le français comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il sortit de son manteau un petit sac de papier bien rempli.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer à la cuisine sans que l'on ne me pose de question, s'expliqua t-il en tendant le sac à Lebeau qui mit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi Schulz lui offrait de la nourriture, se rappelant ce que l'Allemand lui avait demandé la veille. Apparemment, le silence du français avait été assimilé à un acquiescement lorsque Schultz lui avait demandé de préparer une soupe pour le retour du caporal Newkirk.

Lebeau se sentit obligé de prendre le sac, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quelqu'un qui n'avait fait preuve que d'antipathie à son égard. Mais il pouvait difficilement refuser le geste de l'Allemand qui le regardait avait des yeux pleins de sollicitation. Il aurait eu l'impression de donner un coup de pied à un chiot.

Schultz ressorti, laissant Lebeau seul avec son sachet de légumes et quelques prisonniers qui avaient observé l'échange sans rien y comprendre. L'un d'eux fit une remarque sur « les collaborateurs français », mais pour une fois, Lebeau laissa passer. Il jeta un œil au contenu du sac. Des pommes de terre, carottes, un oignon et, comble du luxe, quelques restes de viande de bœuf ! Quel délice il pourrait se concocter avec tout ça ? Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Quand le caporal Gärtner ouvrit la porte du cachot pour laisser sortir l'Anglais, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour le jeune soldat qui avait des difficultés à se relever et continuait de tanguer légèrement une fois debout. Il fit un geste pour lui proposer de l'aider, mais le regard glacial qu'il reçut en retour le convint de ne pas s'approcher de trop près. Il avait déjà fait les frais du caractère inamical de cet Anglais, bien que ce dernier ne l'ait jamais attaqué physiquement, seulement par des mots tranchants. Et si Gärtner ne comprenait que très peu l'anglais, le sens des paroles crachées à son visage ne laissaient peu de doute quant à leur caractère insultant.

Aujourd'hui, Newkirk était silencieux et Gärtner se demanda s'il n'avait pas fini par abandonner. Plus d'un an dans ce camp de prisonnier pouvait avoir eu raison de sa volonté, aussi rebelle soit-elle.

Il suivit le caporal Anglais jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rentre dans son baraquement, sous les regards parfois mauvais, mais principalement indifférents des prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans la cour pour profiter du premier jour sans pluie de la semaine. Il avait fait son travail, l'Anglais était arrivé sain et sauf à bon port. Il n'était maintenant plus son problème.

Newkirk était partagé entre la fatigue et l'envie de prendre une douche, mais pour la douche, il faudrait attendre le soir, il se dirigea donc vers sa couchette, sans un regard pour ses compagnons de chambre. Personne ne lui adressa la parole. Williams et ses sbires n'étaient pas là, il allait donc pouvoir se reposer en paix.

Il avait rarement été aussi fatigué et pourtant il avait passé une grande partie de ses trois derniers jours au frigo à dormir. Ses muscles étaient tendus par le froid et la chaleur toute relative du baraquement était la bienvenue. Il se défit de ses bottes et grimpa l'échelle pour rejoindre sa couchette. Les prisonniers n'avaient normalement pas le droit de se coucher en plein jour et malgré le laxisme, à ce sujet, des gardes du stalag 13, Newkirk n'osait pas tenter le diable et se retrouver en situation de vulnérabilité. Il s'assit donc confortablement contre le mur, sortant son paquet de cartes pour se relaxer et réchauffer ses doigts en faisant quelques tours.

Lebeau avait observé le manège de l'Anglais. Il était rentré droit, digne et défiant tous ceux qui se trouvaient là de lui adresser la parole. Mais il était difficile de ne pas voir que sous ses airs pédants, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il était pâle, tremblant et chaque pas semblait être douloureux.

_Bah, ce n'est pas mon problème_, se raisonna t-il en se décidant à préparer son déjeuner. Un déjeuner qu'il ne partagerait avec aucun de ces foutus Anglais. Non, pas question.

Le fumet de la soupe commençait à envahir la maisonnée, et Lebeau comprit qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis avec les autres prisonniers aux regards envieux que ceux-ci lançaient en direction de sa casserole. Il était vrai que les repas servis par les Allemands sentaient rarement aussi bon. Et ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple soupe.

N'entendant plus le bruit des cartes avec lesquelles jouait Newkirk, Lebeau jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa couchette. L'Anglais s'était endormi, cartes en main et Lebeau prit le temps de l'observer plus en détail. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point le caporal Anglais était maigre. Ses joues étaient creuses et de grandes cernes marquaient ses yeux. Endormi ainsi, pris au dépourvu, toute expression de colère ou de défiance envolée, il faisait vraiment très jeune. Lebeau jeta un œil à la soupe qui finissait de cuire.

– Bon sang, maugréa-t-il.

L'odeur réveilla Newkirk avant même que quelqu'un l'interpelle de façon peu plaisante :

– Hey, l'Anglais.

Ennuyé par l'interpellation, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais cette odeur… Son estomac grogna et il fut bien obligé de lui obéir. Là, devant lui, debout sur l'échelle, le petit français le regardait d'un air renfrogné. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'envoyer balader que celui-ci lui tendait un bol de façon insistante. Le fumet qui s'en dégageait lui mit l'eau à la bouche, mais il hésita tout de même avant de se saisir du récipient. L'œil au beurre noir qu'arborait le français lui ôta l'envie de faire quelque remarque cinglante sur ce soudain élan de générosité. Il savait que le nouvel arrivé, même s'il savait se défendre, était seul contre tous ici et il savait ce que c'était, d'être isolé et traité comme un indésirable. Il n'appréciait pas plus le français pour autant, mais ils avaient au moins ça en commun.

Le bol était chaud et le fumet qui s'en dégageait une pure merveille. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en inspirant le parfum, l'eau lui montant à la bouche.

– Allez, mange.

Newkirk faillit sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu que le caporal français n'avait pas bougé et l'observait maintenant avec insistance.

Plus pour se débarrasser du gêneur sans esclandre que pour lui faire plaisir, Newkirk prit la cuillère qui baignait dans le bouillon et la porta à sa bouche. C'était chaud, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il savoura chaque bouchée, mâchant les petits morceaux de viande avec déférence. Où est-ce que ce fichu français avait bien pu se procurer de la viande ? Ça semblait être du bœuf pas du rat ou autre bestiole sur laquelle le cuisinier aurait pu mettre la main. Quoique, si le rat pouvait avoir aussi bon goût, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'en manger.

Lebeau attendait sans doute un compliment, mais Newkirk ne lui fit pas cet honneur. Il savoura encore deux cuillerées quand son estomac se mit à se rebeller.

Lebeau vit Newkirk devenir subitement pâle et se pencha pour récupérer le bol de soupe de peur que celui-ci ne finisse renversé sur les couvertures.

– Hé, ça va ?

Le français se surprit à ressentir de l'inquiétude pendant les quelques secondes que l'Anglais passa les yeux fermés sans répondre, mais les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche eurent vite fait de transformer cette inquiétude en indignation.

– C'est indigeste, ce truc. Tu essaies de me tuer, foutue grenouille ?

Blessé, Lebeau compta intérieurement jusqu'à trois avant de décider de descendre de son perchoir plutôt que de fracasser le bol de sa délicieuse soupe sur le crâne de ce sale type. Voilà où ça menait d'essayer d'être gentil.

– Hé Lebeau ? L'interpella un jeune Anglais, un de ceux qui vivaient leur vie sans poser de problème à personne. S'il n'en veut pas… Ça sent vraiment bon…

Lebeau n'eut pas le cœur de refuser et lui tendit le bol à moitié plein sans un mot. Le bonheur qu'il lut sur le visage du garçon suffit presque à le calmer. Presque.

Sentant une ouverture, les deux autres hommes présents dans la baraque se pressèrent autour de la casserole, mugs de métal en main.

– Allez-y, servez-vous.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment attendu l'aval du chef pour se lancer et bientôt les compliments fusèrent. Lebeau réussit à garder son air renfrogné malgré la chaleur que ces mots répandaient dans son corps. Elle était bonne sa soupe, alors pourquoi ?

Un grognement étouffé au-dessus de lui lui serra le cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cet Anglais. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Non, pas son problème.

Newkirk passa le reste de la journée à essayer de se reposer, mais les douleurs articulaires qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs jours avaient empiré et il était impossible de les ignorer. Il réussit à se tenir debout pendant l'appel du soir et retourna immédiatement se coucher, sans prendre la douche qui lui faisait tant envie ce matin ni manger quoi que ce soit. Si son ventre avait été apaisé par les premières cuillères de soupe préparée par le français, il lui faisait maintenant un mal de chien. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu la finir, il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des lustres. Une bonne soupe chaude, préparée avec soin, comme sa mère lui faisait quand il était bambin.

Se rappeler ces quelques années de bonheur fit remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Il se sentait si mal, la douleur, la peur constante… Mais les lumières étaient éteintes dans la baraque et pour cette fois, seulement cette fois, il pouvait se permettre de laisser couler les larmes sans que personne ne le voie. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose et elle était impossible. Il voulait que sa mère soit là et qu'elle le serre dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien.

Dans son lit, éveillé, Lebeau ne pouvait qu'écouter, impuissant, les sanglots étouffés, discrets, qui venaient du lit de Newkirk.


	3. Chapter 3 : Du sang dans la soupe

**Chapitre un peu plus court mais je voulais terminer sur un petit cliffhanger ! Enjoy !**

**1942**

**Chapitre 3 : Du sang dans la soupe**

Ce n'était pas son problème. Vraiment pas son problème. Et pourtant, il était difficile d'ignorer ce fichu anglais qui semblait tout faire pour empêcher Lebeau de vivre sa vie de prisonnier de guerre en toute tranquillité.

Il l'avait observé, très rapidement (il ne fallait pas que l'on croie qu'il s'intéresse à l'anglais), lorsqu'il était passé à la cantine pour le petit déjeuner. Il était pâle, plus encore que la veille alors qu'il aurait du être au moins un peu plus reposé, malgré une nuit agitée. Mais là encore ce n'était pas que Lebeau s'inquiétait, c'était juste que l'autre l'avait empêché de dormir en tournant toute la nuit dans son lit.

Le caporal Newkirk avait avalé une ou deux cuillères de bouillie avant de reposer le couvert dans son assiette et de passer du blanc au vert. Il s'était ensuite levé de table assez précipitamment, malgré des difficultés évidentes pour se mouvoir et Lebeau l'avait vu, quelques secondes plus tard, rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé derrière le bâtiment. Il ne l'avait pas suivi, il allait juste dans la même direction.

A force d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait pas un certain intérêt, voire une certaine empathie, pour le jeune caporal anglais, Lebeau finirait peut-être par y croire et par s'éviter des ennuis.

Une fois la crise passée, Newkirk eut l'air de vouloir retourner à leurs quartiers, pour se reposer sans doute, mais malheureusement, Williams et sa clique d'abrutis choisirent ce moment pour sortir de la cantine en riant grassement. Ils ne virent pas Lebeau, mais leur regard de prédateur se fixa immédiatement sur l'anglais qui s'essuyait le front de la manche. Il transpirait malgré le froid, cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

– Alors Newkirk, on ne supporte plus la bouffe allemande ? Tu ne devrais pas être difficile, vu d'où tu viens.

Lebeau avait remarqué que nombre des attaques en direction de Newkirk le ramenaient à ses origines modestes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peu de prisonniers, ici, étaient nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Même Williams, il en était sûr, n'était pas issu d'une famille particulièrement aisée. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Newkirk les ignora et décida de passer au travers de ses quatre compatriotes, espérant sans doute qu'ils s'éloignent sur son passage. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas.

– Laisse-moi passer, Williams.

La voix était agressive, mais plus faible que d'habitude et les quatre Anglais qui cherchaient la bagarre ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Williams le poussa d'une pression sur son épaule et Newkirk faillit basculer.

– Ce séjour au frais ne t'as pas fait du bien, cockney, hein ? Le chien a perdu de sa hargne.

– Ouais, et ça c'est pour mon nez, connard ! lança Stevenson, encouragé par le comportement de son chef, en frappant Newkirk en plein estomac.

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas au jet de vomi rougi qui lui atterrit sur l'uniforme. Apparemment, il restait encore quelque chose dans l'estomac du pauvre caporal.

– Ah ! Putain, mais c'est dégueulasse.

Stevenson fit un pas avec l'idée de se venger, mais son chef l'arrêta d'une main. Pas pour le bénéfice de Newkirk, non. Mais il venait de remarquer un détail inquiétant.

– C'est du sang, Steve, va te changer, le bâtard est peut-être contagieux.

Cela fit sourire Newkirk qui lança un regard de défi à Williams en découvrant ses dents teintées de rouge.

– Laissons-le là, sergent, dit O'Connel d'un ton peu rassuré. Je veux pas choper une connerie.

Vu le regard de dégoût qu'adressa Williams à Newkirk avant de le laisser à son sort, lui non plus ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec une proie malade.

Lebeau fut rassuré de ne pas avoir à intervenir, non qu'il l'aurait fait, bien sûr. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Non… Pas ses affaires.

– Raaaa, grogna t-il en posant son assiette sur le rebord d'une fenêtre avant de s'avancer vers Newkirk qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

– Allez, viens, dit le petit Français en passant le bras de l'anglais autour de ses épaules. Je crois que l'infirmerie serait une bonne idée.

Newkirk se dégagea si vite que Lebeau manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre en plus des mots. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile s'évertuait à refuser toute aide. Il allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais l'expression de l'anglais l'arrêta net. Pâle et transpirant, Newkirk le fixait avec des yeux terrifiés.

– Hey, ça va. Je veux juste aider, expliqua Lebeau en se rapprochant à nouveau de l'anglais, plus doucement cette fois.

Le caporal anglais recula à nouveau d'un pas.

– Pas l'infirmerie.

Oh. Ce n'était donc pas de lui qu'avait peur Newkirk. Lebeau serra les dents. Il n'avait pas pensé être en danger dans ce camp de prisonniers de guerre, mais apparemment cette sécurité était toute relative. Il faudrait qu'il essaie d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Soit Newkirk avait une peur innée des médecins, soit il lui était déjà arrivé de passer du temps à l'infirmerie du Stalag et l'expérience avait été assez bouleversante pour qu'il ne veuille plus y mettre les pieds.

– Ok, pas l'infirmerie, se surprit-il à dire.

Après tout, si l'anglais ne voulait pas être soigné, ce n'était pas son problème.

Lebeau soupira en passant à nouveau le bras de l'anglais autour de ses épaules. Qui espérait-il duper ? Bien sûr que c'était son problème. Ça l'était devenu à partir du moment où il avait préparé cette foutue soupe.

Sur le chemin du baraquement 2, les deux caporaux s'attirèrent plus d'attention que Lebeau ne l'aurait souhaité. Et voilà, maintenant ils allaient tous croire qu'il était ami avec le mouton noir.

– Oh, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, grommela-t-il.

– Quoi ?

Lebeau échangea un regard avec l'anglais qu'il traînait plus qu'il ne supportait et qui le regardait d'un ait interloqué.

– Non, rien.

Arrivé à la porte de la baraque, il fut surpris de voir un jeune anglais venir spontanément lui ouvrir la porte. Alors comme ça, Newkirk ne s'était pas fait des ennemis de tous les prisonniers ?

Le gamin, trop fin pour son uniforme de caporal eut l'air de vouloir ajouter ou demander quelque chose, mais il fini par leur tourner le dos en serrant les lèvres, retournant à sa partie de football.

C'est donc seul que Lebeau étendit, tant bien que mal, l'anglais sur son propre matelas. Il aurait difficilement pu l'aider à monter sur sa couchette qui se trouvait être celle du haut. Il était donc plus sage d'échanger jusqu'à ce que l'anglais se sente mieux. En observant Newkirk, Lebeau eut une pensée morbide : Est-ce qu'il allait s'en remettre ou avait-il déjà un pied dans la tombe ?

– Hey, apostropha-t-il un anglais dont il avait oublié le nom et qui sirotait une tasse de café à la table. Un type un peu brut et large d'épaules d'une trentaine d'années.

L'interpelé leva son regard vers lui.

– Est-ce qu'il y a un infirmier parmi les prisonniers ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse un peu en médecine ?

– Non.

La nonchalance avec laquelle répondait le soldat anglais irrita très sérieusement Lebeau.

– Surtout, ne montre pas d'empathie pour un de tes compagnons d'armes.

La remarque ne sembla pas déphaser l'anglais qui continua de profiter de son café. Lebeau s'en retourna à sa nouvelle charge – qu'il le veuille ou non, il était maintenant responsable de Newkirk – lui retirant ses bottes et sa veste sans qu'il ne se réveille. Le caporal anglais s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller et il ne broncha pas. Lebeau vérifia qu'il respirait encore, au cas où.

– Hey.

Le soldat anglais leva à nouveau la tête.

– Et l'infirmerie du Stalag, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ?

Le soldat haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Apparemment, celui-là n'était pas un grand fan du caporal Peter Newkirk.

Pour passer ses nerfs et le temps, Lebeau décida de faire cuire ce qu'il lui restait de légumes de la veille pour en faire un bouillon léger.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'acoquiner avec ce bougre-là, le français. Entendit-il au bout d'un moment.

Apparemment, le soldat anglais avait fini son café.

– Ça n'apporte rien de bon de traîner avec Newkirk. Certains sont morts pour avoir voulu le suivre.

La dernière phrase fit lever les yeux du français.

– Morts ?

L'anglais haussa à nouveau les épaules et se leva pour sortir de la baraque, sans un mot de plus.

Eh bah voilà, il n'était pas plus avancé !

Lebeau retourna à la contemplation de sa soupe. Si seulement il avait plus de légumes différents. Il fallait manger varié pour avoir toutes les vitamines dont …

Lebeau lâcha la cuillère dans la casserole et se retourna brusquement vers l'anglais endormi.

\- Nom de …


	4. Chapter 4 : Toutes les cartes en main

**Et de quatre chapitres ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur. **

**1942**

**Chapitre 4 : Toutes les cartes en main**

En voyant le petit français venir vers lui d'un pas décidé, Schultz savait qu'il allait finir par avoir des ennuis. Il ne savait pas quand ni pourquoi, mais il en était sûr, quoi que lui veuille Lebeau, il était dedans jusqu'au cou.

– Hé, sergent… sergent…

– Schultz, l'aida l'allemand en observant le français d'un œil inquiet.

Plusieurs gardes et prisonniers regardaient dans leur direction. Ça n'était pas bon pour lui de se montrer trop amical avec les prisonniers, mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à jouer les méchants. Il serra son fusil et se redressa, espérant montrer à qui regardait qu'il était en charge ici. Le français ne parut pas impressionné, mais il sembla tout de même noter l'inconfort de l'allemand.

– J'ai besoin d'un service.

Au moins, il n'avait pas dit ça trop fort. Le français aussi était conscient des risques qu'il prenait en venant s'adresser au garde.

Je ne peux pas rendre de service aux prisonniers, répondit Schultz en hochant négativement la tête, navré.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose et c'est pour… enfin pour le caporal Newkirk.

La mention de l'anglais éveilla la curiosité de l'allemand.

– Oh ? J'espère qu'il va bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

Un soldat allemand passa près d'eux juste à ce moment et lança un regard désapprobateur en direction de son supérieur.

– Non, non, se reprit Schultz, pas d'aide, ce n'est pas possible.

– Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, je demande à parler avec le commandant.

– Le colonel Baum ?

Schultz était horrifié à l'idée et cela se voyait. Il serra son fusil comme si cela pouvait lui apporter un peu de confort.

– Oh non. Non, non, non, le colonel n'aime pas être ennuyé. Encore moins par les prisonniers.

Dommage qu'il ait été placé à la tête d'un camp de prisonniers de guerre alors, songea amèrement Lebeau.

– Il me faudrait juste quelques fruits ou légumes, comme…

Impulsivement, Schultz placarda sa main sur la bouche du français qui recula d'un air dégoûté, coupé dans son élan.

– Chut. Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis. Nous en attirer à tous les deux.

En voyant l'expression grave de Lebeau, Schultz sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'Englander ? Il ne mange pas ?

– Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suis cuisinier et je pense avoir compris ce qui ne va pas avec lui. C'est idiot, je ne comprends pas que personne n'y ait pensé.

– Et qu'est-ce que …

– Il me faut du citron, des oranges, des choux de Bruxelles, n'importe quoi tant que c'est riche en vitamine C.

Schultz mit un petit temps à réagir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Lebeau, mais ça avait l'air suffisamment grave pour qu'il finisse par acquiescer.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Satisfait, Lebeau laissa le garde allemand, rendant, sur son chemin, les regards mauvais lancés dans sa direction. Vivement que cette guerre se termine, il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps cette ambiance.

Déjà énervé par cette sensation d'être entouré d'ennemis, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Williams et sa clique près de sa couchette, la même couchette où il avait laissé Newkirk seul pendant seulement quelques minutes. Il les poussa sans scrupule pour se placer entre eux et l'anglais alité qui s'était assis en bord de lit pour mieux faire face aux attaques qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre l'arrivé de la personne qui le détestait le plus dans ce camp.

– Oh, du calme, le français, on essayait juste d'aider. Ce pauvre Newkirk s'est posé par erreur sur ta couchette, on voulait juste l'encourager à retourner à sa place.

– Ouais, dehors, avec les ordures, ricana Stevenson.

Il avait changé de chemise et restait à une distance raisonnable de Newkirk, de peur sans doute d'attraper le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et lui faisait vomir du sang.

– Vous ne devriez pas trop vous approcher, il est sûrement contagieux, marmonna Lebeau en jouant sur leur peur.

Bingo, les quatre hommes firent un pas en arrière, lui laissant plus de place pour se placer entre eux et le malade.

– Et toi, railla Williams, tu n'as pas peur de choper ses microbes ?

– Pour moi c'est déjà trop tard, on a mangé dans le même bol alors ce qu'il a, je l'ai sûrement aussi.

– Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'aider, hein ? Tu devrais le laisser se noyer dans son sang, ça nous ferait un souci de moins.

– Au rythme où ça avance, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps de toute façon, répondit Lebeau, toujours aussi stoïque.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas être associé à ce type, le menaça Williams en retournant à ses quartiers, son grade supérieur à celui des autres membres de la baraque lui donnant le droit à une chambre séparée. Ses toutous le suivirent et Lebeau put enfin relâcher la tension accumulée.

– Mais quelle bande de sales rats !

– Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide.

S'en retournant vers Newkirk à cette remarque, Lebeau se souvint qu'il avait encore un anglais à mater.

– A oui ? Eh bien tu l'auras quand même, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Au sursaut et au regard perdu de Newkirk, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lebeau lui tienne tête de la sorte. D'habitude les gens le laissaient tranquille à la première remarque cinglante, ou le frappaient, ça dépendait.

Après quelques secondes tendues, Lebeau entendit Newkirk lui demander, d'une voix si faible qu'il ne l'attribua pas tout de suite à l'anglais moribond.

– Je vais vraiment mourir ?

Se rendant compte que tout ce qu'il avait dit à Williams, il l'avait dit devant Newkirk, Lebeau culpabilisa.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant et le visage défait de Newkirk le lui confirma.

– Dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as mal exactement ?

l'anglais hésita, mais au point où il en était et la fatigue n'aidant pas, il finit par céder.

– Un peu partout. Mes muscles, mes os, je sais pas, c'est difficile à décrire.

– Et l'estomac ?

Newkirk acquiesça. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir, Lebeau avait été un témoin direct de la façon dont son estomac refusait toute nourriture.

Lebeau s'agenouilla en face de l'anglais.

– Montre-moi tes dents.

– Quoi ?

– Allez.

Il avait beau ne pas être particulièrement heureux ici et refuser de mettre à nouveau un pied à l'infirmerie du camp, Newkirk ne voulait pas mourir. Et il était si fatigué de se battre contre le monde entier. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et pour détourner l'attention du français, il ouvrit la bouche.

Lebeau lui tint délicatement la mâchoire. Ses gencives étaient bien rouges et… Il toucha une des dents du fond. Elle bougeait.

– Okay, dit Lebeau en relâchant la mâchoire de l'anglais. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu ne vas pas mourir, la mauvaise c'est que la bonne nouvelle repose entièrement sur un gros sergent allemand.

Le scorbut. C'était si simple. Incroyable aussi que personne d'autre, à sa connaissance, n'en souffre dans le camp. Lebeau ne pouvait qu'attribuer cela aux longs séjours de Newkirk au cachot. La nourriture qu'il y recevait devait être moins riche que celle fournie à la cantine, et ce n'était pas peu dire étant donné que ce qu'on servait aux prisonniers tous les jours n'était pas extrêmement nutritif.

Il avait réussi à faire avaler quelques cuillères de soupe claire à l'anglais et avait fini le reste. Si seulement il avait plus d'ingrédients à portée de main, il pourrait même agrémenter le repas des autres prisonniers, en plus du sien. Enfin, s'ils se montraient plus sympathiques avec lui parce que pour le moment ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Sa prise de position évidente par rapport à Newkirk n'avait pas joué en sa faveur s'il pouvait croire les regards et messes basses lancés dans sa direction. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas de ne pas être apprécié par ses compagnons d'infortune, mais il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère au point de craindre un coup de poignard en pleine nuit. Il espérait que personne n'irait jusque là, mais l'enfermement pouvait avoir de drôles de conséquences sur la psyché humaine.

Lissant la feuille de papier devant laquelle il était assis, Lebeau commença à écrire :

_Ma douce maman, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire ces dernières semaines et j'espère de tout mon cœur ne pas t'avoir inquiété. Mon transfert vers le Stalag 13 s'est passé sans encombre et ce camp me semble plus confortable que l'ancien. Malheureusement, j'y suis, pour le moment, le seul français. Il y a beaucoup d'anglais, quelques italiens aussi. Je ne m'ennuie pas et suis même autorisé à faire un peu de cuisine. Donc, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi. _

_J'essaierais de t'écrire régulièrement, mais, tu sais, la vie est plutôt monotone ici. _

_Passe le bonjour au reste de la famille._

_Ton Louis qui t'aime. _

Après avoir délicatement plié la lettre, Lebeau la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il scella avant d'y apposer l'adresse de sa mère à Paris.

Il jeta un œil en direction de Newkirk qui faisait passer des cartes à jouer entre ses doigts avec une dextérité impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui avait avoué avoir des douleurs dans tout le corps. Lebeau se demanda de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il était en pleine forme.

Se sentant observé, Newkirk interpella Lebeau :

– Viens ici.

Lebeau haussa les épaules et se rapprocha du lit, s'asseyant dessus quand Newkirk lui tendit son paquet de cartes.

– Pioche une carte sans me la montrer.

Lebeau tira un huit de carreau.

– Et maintenant coupe le tas et place ta carte.

Intrigué par le tour de magie, le français obtempéra. Une fois le tas coupé et reformé, Newkirk tapa trois fois sur le haut du paquet.

– Un, deux et… trois !

Il retourna d'un geste habile la carte du dessus. Le huit de carreau, évidemment. Lebeau siffla entre ses dents.

– Impressionnant. Pas très utile, mais impressionnant.

Newkirk ne releva pas la remarque.

– Tu veux en voir un autre ?

Lebeau acquiesça et le vit se tendre. En se retournant, il remarqua que deux des gars de leur baraquement s'étaient rapprochés du lit sur lequel il était assis avec Newkirk. Ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçants, juste curieux, donc Lebeau ne fit aucune remarque et Newkirk, décidant aussi de les ignorer, commença à battre les cartes pour son tour suivant.

Quand Williams sortit de ses quartiers avec Stevenson, O'Connel et Donnelly, intrigué par les quelques rires qui provenaient de la pièce principale, il stoppa net en voyant un petit attroupement autour de l'anglais alité. Il vit immédiatement rouge. Les gars, ses gars étaient en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous oublié qui il était vraiment ?

Et ce foutu, ridicule, petit français qui s'était bien moqué de lui. Si Newkirk était contagieux, il ne laisserait pas autant de monde l'approcher. Non. Et il regretterait de s'être ainsi rit de lui. Serrant les dents, le sergent Williams préféra quitter le baraquement, non sans lancer un regard orageux à ceux qui remarquèrent sa sortie.


End file.
